Decline of Light - Chapter 5
Decline of Light - Chapter 4 October 31st, 989, BE10M The wind whipped their ashen gray cloaks back as they rode to the Eastern Gate of Luacia. As they proceeded to exit the glimmering city at night, the President himself walked out of the shadows next to the gate and said to Anzai, "Come here for a moment young man." Anzai slowed his horse down and then turned it aside so that he was beside the President in the Shadows. It was in what seemed like a low hiss, he whispered to Anzai, "Son of Terracoda, are you sure you want to go on this quest to find your friend? It'll be hard, very hard." Anzai, stunned that the President knew that he was a child of Terracoda, was about to reply when Sorin, who was impatiently holding his Destinystaff aloft, said in an urgent tone, "We must depart quickly if we are to find your friend." The President waved Anzai to go but before Anzai turned his head fully, he swore there was the ghost of a smile on the President's face. The three riders rode through the night mist, following the old Hindor road, the road going through all of Centanium. The journey was fairly easy, they travelled along the path during the day and at night, slept in their individual sleeping bags at night. When the light of ten moons had passed and the light of the eleventh day cast light throughout the world, the trio had reached the eastern-most city of Centanium, Golodward. As they climbed up the damaged and worn stairs to the western city gates, the sound of battle could be heard from other parts of the ruined city. The sounds of swords clashing, Shadeants (A dark mixed breed of Shadows and Trolls) roaring in either rage or pain, and the sounds of men screaming. As the trio made their way up the numerous steps to the city gates, they could see the carnage that years of war had inflicted upon the once beautiful city. The tall gates that had once stood proud and erect were now unintelligble scattered pieces of rubble. A magnificent monument to the work of the Elder Race of men it seemed, as they imagined the majesty and might of the towers surrounding the city and the many soldiers in the city's military compound. However, as they reached the last step, they suddenly found themselves in a massive courtyard. Contrary the outer walls, and the view of the city-fortress they had see upon a hill, the courtyard was seemingly alive with past activity. Dead bodies, all horribly maimed and charred lay upon the ground as if for a feast for the carrion- birds. During that dark and stormy day, smoke rose to the heavens, from cauldrons located in the courtyard, adding a ghastly feeling to the overall atmosphere. As they walked, Sorin said in barely a whisper: "We'll have to find our way through the ruins. There's no way that we may go around the city, especially as the enemy is in control of the eastern part of it. On the other side, there'll be the path to the Forest of Irudan, where some Elves of the race of Calaeth, the Faithful Elves left after the Elven Civil War, formerly lived. Hopefully......-" He did not have a chance to continue for up ahead in the following passageway, they heard voices. In a fair tongue that suited them not, a shadow said, "Nastarae odorin due maere mandros. Uneta mandroen parastruit parandoros, par uneta vivandren." Anzai backed up against a wall as he eavesdropped on the shadows. Sorin translated: "We seek the two great warriors. One warrior hath perished, the other is alive." Out of the blue, an arrow rocketed at the chief Shadow and it crumpled to the ground and dissipated. The other Shadows quickly recovered from their surprsie and formed a small defensive formation. Two light infantrymen and an archer of Centanium appeared on top of the ruins of the two buildings on either side forming the corridor.. As the two infantrymen jumped down to engage the Shadwos in comabt, the archer expertly, fired his bow, bringing down a Shadow with a shot to the head. However, one of the shadows, which carried a crossbow, aimed upwards and quickly despatched the archer with a bolt. The archer crumpled to his knees and fell over down as the light infantrymen of Centanium fought the Shadow warriors with all their battle prowess and strength. Quick they were, darting and weaving, attacking whenever there was an opening, but finally, a Shadow decapitated one, and the last soldier fought bravely but it was clear he was outnumbered. That was when Anzai and his friends stopped watching and charged into combat. With the agility and speed of a hawk, Akira leapt into battle, turning invisible in the midst of jumping. On Anzai's left, Sorin raised his staff high in the air, casting a sphere of light to heal friends. Then, Anzai himself sprung forward and jumped, coming horizontally at the enemy. As a Shadow fired a bolt at him, he turned and the arrow narrowly missed him, flying over his chin. As he reached the ground, he rolled in between the Shadow's legs and stabbed it with his sword backwards through the chest while in a kneeling position. He got to his feet as the last remaining infantryman collected his fallen comrade's dog tags. Then took off his helmet and said to them, "Hail friends! I know you not but judging from your garnment, I would say you are children of Terracoda. Nonetheless, well met! Thank you for your aid, but as you probably heard from those Shadows, the last remaining great warrior they speak of is the prince of Legatos, the son of the President himself. Please, help me find him! He has been captured by Shadows. He was last seen taken to the Citadel. Please!!! You have to help me!!! Without his or your help, this city cannot be retaken, for they control all paths eastwards." Without another word, the three agreed and together with the captain, they headed to the Army of Centanium's headquarters in the city, in the north-west next to Lake Talconir. They reached the command tent and immediately planned the prince's rescue. With help from the remanants of the 32nd Division of the 8th Legion, which roughly had about about half its numbers left, they would attempt to encircle the citadel. While the captain and a squad of soldiers and the trio would split up and regroup at the entrance of the citadel. As they prepared to go, the captain asked: "Do any of you require new weapons or armor?" To this, Anzai and Akira replied that they were fine, but Sorin decided to take a vest of light leather chest armour and a sword. After, they set out and reached the courtyard again, where they were greeted by an unwelcome sight. Category:Moodle Category:Stories Category:Magic Category:T Rated Story Category:Fantasy Category:Decline of Light series